Addiction
by KonekoandKoinu
Summary: AU Story. Life was hard for the only survivors of Zero Reverse. They had no one to turn to but each other. With their kids to raise and future dangers waiting to rise, how will they cope with their lives? Pairing to be decided, but mainly will be Yaoi.


**Hello, readers! It's story time~! **

**If you are wondering, this is a AU fic where the Godwins and Hakase survived Zero Reverse, but not without some trauma. If you aren't in to this sort of thing, turn back now. :)  
**

**Oh. Here, Jack is Rex's son and Crow is Rudger's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Life was too hard.

"Rex, I need that needle."

"Here, Rudger."

Rudger took the needle from the white haired man and filled it with the liquified cocaine. Rex finished rolling the blunt and watched as his older brother injected the coke into a vein in his arm. "I'm surprised you don't go crazy like the others do."

Rudger looked at his brother and laughed. "I'm able to tolerate it more. Anyways, how's Hakase?"

Rex frowned and sighed heavily. "The same as always..." Hakase, he and Rudger were the sole survivors of the Zero Reverse incident. The fact that they also escaped without a scratch on them or their sons was a pure miracle. Physical wise, anyways.

Rex himself felt horrible about it. If only he done what Rudger said, he would still be with his wife. Now all he had was his son Jack Atlas (He gave Jack his wife's last name in honor of her.) Depression eventually caught up with him, so he started smoking pot and crack to null the pain.

Rudger was worse than him. He lost his arm getting Rex and his son Crow to safety. He was devastated by losing his arm and almost abandoning Rex, so he took drugs to punish himself. Currently, he was on cocaine. Rex worried about him a lot.

Then there was Hakase...

Said man was sitting on the chair with a dull expression watching TV. He suffered the worst of it. He lost EVERYTHING when Zero Reverse happened. All he had was Yusei, whom he would do anything for. He loved Yusei to death, but it didn't show much when he was alone. If it weren't for Yusei, Hakase would have committed suicide many years ago. Hakase blamed himself for killing thousands of people with something HE started and should have ended. How he dealt with such pain and trauma, Rex didn't know.

"Hakase...?" the raven haired man didn't move. Rex frowned. "HAKASE!"

Hakase snapped out of his daze and jolted up. Rudger laughed as he drank his Pepsi. Hakase shot a glare at Rudger before looking at Rex. "What is it, Rex?"

"Are you alright? You seem distant." Rex lit the blunt and took a puff. Hakase frowned and leaned back into his chair.

"I'm fine, Rex. Just thinking, that's all..." His voice trailed of again and he sighed.

"It's about Zero Reverse isn't it?" Rudger inquired. "You need to take your medication, Hakase. You clearly have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder-"

"I DO NOT!" Hakase shouted, making both Godwins flinch. He calmed himself down and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry... I need to refill my prescription anyway..."

"If you get extra, I want them." Rudger added. Rex rolled his eyes and took another puff.

"You are going to die quicker than me, big brother, if you keep this up."

"Tell me something I don't know, Rex."

Hakase let out a small chuckle. "I don't know what will kill you first: the pills or an enraged brother." Rudger threw his empty soda can at him, the man dodging. Rex sat up and put the blunt out. He checked the time on his watch.

"I better go pick up the boys. I'll be back in a few." Rudger and Hakase nodded as he left. Rudger looked at Hakase.

"Why won't you do it for once?"

"I don't like being in public. Not after what I've done…"

"Ah." The two then watched TV, waiting for Rex and their kids.

* * *

Rex pulled up to the academy and smiled as he saw three 8 year olds running his way.

"Uncle Rex!" Crow said, him and Jack hugging Rex as he stepped out of the car. Yusei simply smiled.

"Hi, Mr. Godwin!" Rex smiled and ruffled the blackette's hair.

"Hello Yusei. Your father is waiting for you at my manor." Rex hoisted Jack up as the other two hopped into the backseat. Jack blushed as Rex put him in the backseat. "Dad! I can do it myself!" he said.

"I know, but you said you wanted to be treated like a king!" Rex stated. Jack blushed harder and sank into his seat. Crow and Yusei laughed. Rex chuckled and drove off.

The ride home was less than normal, but it was the usual for Rex. They pulled into the driveway of the Godwin Manor (Rex was the Director of Sector Security. He got paid GOOD money). Yusei was first to get out and run inside.

"Wait for us, Yusei!" Rex shouted with a smile. He and the other two went inside.

Crow ran up to Rudger with a paper. "I got a on a math test, Papa!" Rudger smiled and hugged his son. "That's great, Crow!"

"You're welcome." Rex and Jack said at the same time, then looking at each other and laughing.. Rex looked over at Hakase and smiled.

Yusei was on the elder Fudo's lap giggling as Hakase hugged him happily. Both Godwins noticed that Hakase was always happy when Yusei was around. Yusei was the only one who could make Hakase truly smile.

"How was school today?" Hakase asked, ruffling Yusei's hair more.

Yusei giggled. "It was great! Besides Crow getting in trouble again!"

"Hey! That Kiryu kid started it!" Crow huffed as everyone laughed.

"Crow, what have I told you about getting into fights?" Rudger asked, raising a brow. Crow huffed again.

"Don't start what you can't finish." He answered.

"Kiryu listens better than you do!" Jack remarked, pulling out his PSP and playing the latest Need for Speed game. Crow growled and attempted to steal said game system from Jack. The boy used his feet to keep Crow away as he played the game.

"Jack, Crow! No fighting!" Rex stated. They stopped fighting, Crow sitting next to Jack.

"Your papa can be scary when he's mad…" the red head whispered.

"Total agreement."

* * *

Hours had past, and soon, only Yusei and Hakase were in the living room. Yusei yawned loudly and curled up on his father's lap. Hakase smiled at his son's innocence. It was so cute in his eyes. He held Yusei close and got up to go to his room. A small nap wouldn't hurt...

He walked by the kitchen and saw Rex helping Jack with his homework. Rudger and Crow were having a small duel, and from the look of things, Rudger was winning.

'He never goes easy on Crow. Maybe it shows Crow how relentless Duelists can be?' Hakase shrugged off that thought and made his way to his room, Yusei still sleeping soundly in his arms.

Once he got into his room and shutting the door behind him, Hakase laid Yusei down on the bed. He took off his coat and joined his son, holding him close. He kissed the boy's forehead gently, and let himself fall into a deep slumber.

"Good night, papa!"

"Night, Crow. Sweet dreams."

Rudger shut the door to the boys' room and sighed. They were too innocent for their own good sometimes. The elder Godwin walked down the hall towards the living room. The TV was on the news channel, and Rex was giving him a look that meant he found out something he wished he didn't. "Brother, we need to talk about Hakase. I'm very worried about him."

Rudger took a seat on the couch and faced Rex. "So am I. What is it?"

Rex held up an empty Vodka bottle. Rudger's eyes went wide. "Where..."

"I found it in Hakase's room earlier while he went to the store. Rudger, we damn well know that Hakase can't be drinking alcohol this strong. For God's sake, there are kids here!" Rex stated as Rudger snatched the bottle from him.

"If I remember correctly, he can't get drunk or poisoned due to that weird mark on his right forearm." Rudger remarked, looking at the Head Birthmark on his arm.

"Still, he can't drink when Jack, Crow or Yusei is around. We are trying to set a good example for them! We don't want them turning out like us..." Rex lowered his head sadly. Rudger sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"We'll talk to him after I drop off the boys at school. I don't want Crow growing up and doing drugs." Rex nodded, but didn't raise his head. Rudger scooted over to Rex and pulled him into a hug. "We'll get through this, Rex... It will be alright..." Rex simply nodded and let his tears fall onto Rudger's shirt.

"It's hard, Rudger... It's so hard..." Rex sobbed quietly in his brother's arms. Rudger simply held the younger Godwin close. It must have been hard for Rex. He tries to keep everything together, despite being the youngest of the three. No wonder he would smoke pot every once in a while.

It was what kept him from breaking and throttling Rudger or Hakase to death.

Speaking of Hakase, he entered the living room with a yawn. He noticed the scene before him and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Rudger shot him a glare, but stopped when Rex dug his nails in his arm.

"Don't you dare." he whispered harshly. The two parted from the hug and both looked at Hakase. "It's nothing, Hakase. Is Yusei asleep?" Rex asked. Rudger blinked.

'Talk about a mood whiplash...'

Yeah. Yusei is asleep." Hakase replied, sitting on the recliner and sighed heavily. "What time is it?"

"9:30. You've been asleep for about an hour." Rex answered, looking at his watch. Hakase nodded and yawned again.

"Hakase, are you alright?" He asked. Hakase had a quizzical look.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" The man asked.

Rex narrowed his eyes. He held up the vodka bottle. Hakase's eyes went wide.

"We can either talk now or in the morning. Take your pick." Hakase smiled sheepishly.

"….Morning sounds good…"

* * *

**Well? What do you all think? Good? Bad? Either way, review! It gives me ideas~**


End file.
